wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Playing a Trick on the Captain
Playing a Trick on the Captain is an episode of Series 5. They sing lots of songs and the friendly feathersword crew played a trick on the captain. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 26, 2007, even though Wiggle Around the Clock (that features the segment that was on this episode) premiered April 9, 2006. Plot Wiggles intro *Song #1: Wave to Wags Anthony then introduces the next segment where the crew is planning a surprise birthday party for the captain. Captain Feathersword – Sailing Around the World - Captain Feathersword remarks how today is his birthday but his pirate crew have all forgotten about it. He even put up signs around the ship, but thinks no one has seem them. Some of the pirates come by and report on their tasks. The captain asks them what day it is, and they answer Tuesday, or everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. Alfonso and Elefterios play a song while the Captain looks out at the window. Captain remarks again that no one remembered his birthday and he heads up to the deck. Alfonso and Elefterios give thumbs up to the camera, obviously in on the joke. The crew gathers and they decorate the cabin. *Song #2: We're Playing A Trick On The Captain - sung by the Friendly Pirate Crew. They decorate the ship and Lucia asks if everything's ready. Ben asks how to get Captain Feathersword to come without it being a surprise. Aido does a back flip and tells everyone his idea. Elefterios goes above deck and asks for Captain's help. Captain comes back and notices the cabin is dark. The lights go on, and Surprise, Happy Birthday! *Song #3: Have A Happy Birthday Captain - sung by the Friendly Pirate Crew. Jeff plays a sports fanfare motif on his keyboard. *Song #4: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of the song. Sometime in the episode, Jeff shows us a dingo, the Australian dog. Time for Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Today is the letter f and it stands for Feathersword. Captain Feathersword does a Feathersword dance where here he holds the sword and bounces it around on its tip, and then tickles himself with it, and then bounces it again. Anthony announces that it's time for the Wiggly Concert. *Song #5 - Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! – Wiggly Concert Jeff and Greg introduce Wiggly animation. *Song #6 - Henry's Underwater Big Band – Wiggly Animation *Song #7 - Little Brown Ant *Song #8 - Do The Owl Murray waves goodbye. Alternate titles * Have a Happy Birthday Captain (Playhouse Disney title) Gallery GregandHenryinTVSeries5.jpg|Greg and Henry WaveToWags-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Wags We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordSad.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad CaptainFeatherswordinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword with birthday banner HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)3.jpg|Lucia, Aido, Caterina and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)4.jpg|''"Captain, we've finished mopping the deck."'' GeorgeinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|George AlfonsoinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Alfonso HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(episode)5.jpeg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad while Alfonso and Elefetrios play harmonica and bazouki AlfonsoandElefteriosPlayingMusic.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios playing music AlfonsoandElefteriosGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios giving thumbs up We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaterinainPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Caterina TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"We're playing a trick on the Captain."'' Lyn,Clarky,LucyandCaterina.jpg|Lyn, Clarky, Lucy and Caterina We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|"We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" ClarkyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Clarky HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)6.jpg|Dapper Dave and Lucia HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)7.jpg|Alfonso showing chocolate birthday cake BennyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Benny Bandicoot HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)9.jpg|''"I know. Here's my plan."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)10.jpg|Aido whispering the others about his plan HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)11.jpg|''"I'll go and get the Captain."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)12.jpg|Elefterios leave while the other crew give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)13.jpg|Elefterios and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)14.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, come quickly. We need you."'' CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|''"Why do you need me? Can't you look after it, Elefterios?"'' ElefteriosinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"No, only you can make things right."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)17.jpg|''"Oh. Alright then, me heartie."'' CaptainFeatherswordandElefterios.jpg|''"Hurry, Captain, it's urgent. You go first."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)18.jpg|Captain Feathersword enter the cabin while Elefterios give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)19.jpg|Dark inside the cabin HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)20.jpg|''"It's dark in here."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)21.jpg|''"Surprise! And happy birthday!"'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)22.jpg|''"This is the best surprise party I've ever had."'' PlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"Argh!"'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)24.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles from birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)25.jpg|Everybody cheering HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain.jpg|"Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing AlfonsoSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Alfonso singing GeorgeSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|George singing DaveSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Dave singing ClarkySingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Clarky singing DaveinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JeffinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Dingo.jpg|Dingo Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Anthony running Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterF.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter F DorothyDoingTheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Feathersword dance CaptainFeatherswordDoingTheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Captain doing the Feathersword dance GregandJeffinTVSeries5-2.jpg|''"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, ting! Everybody, it's time for Wiggly Animation!"'' CartoonFish.jpg|Fish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Fish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Underwater Big Band File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Jellyfish playing the drums File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Walrus humming File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Electric Eel playing the Maton guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Animated Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)9.png|The S.S. Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)10.png|Animated Greg and Animated Anthony File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Animated Greg File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Animated Captain Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Dolphins playing the trumpets File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Seahorse playing the glockenspiel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Tortoise playing the timpani shell File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)17.png|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)21.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)1.png|Greg and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)2.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)3.png|An owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)4.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)5.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)6.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)7.png|Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)8.png|Ryan, Anthony, Murray, and Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)9.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)10.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)11.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)12.png|Do The Owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)13.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)14.png|Ryan File:DoTheOwl(2006)15.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)16.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)17.png|Murray and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)18.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)19.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)20.png|Anthony and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)21.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:DoTheOwl(2006)23.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)24.png|The Wiggles, Ryan, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)25.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)26.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)27.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)28.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)29.png|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:DoTheOwl(2006)30.png|Greg playing the drums File:DoTheOwl(2006)31.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)32.png|Murray and Anthony File:DoTheOwl(2006)33.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)34.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)35.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)36.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)37.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)38.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)39.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)40.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits2.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits3.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits4.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits5.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits6.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits7.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits8.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits9.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits10.png File:DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-Epilogue.jpg|Murray Promo Pictures PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles